Noah
"To each his or her own. It's not for anyone to judge." Noah is a mysterious individual originating in an unspecified realm of Oblivion that is an alternate reality of Nirn. Background "He was cast from the mold of a dying man. He has inherited his strengths, but also his weaknesses..." ''- Gerun on the creation of Noah Being the first 'perfect' manikin, Noah was created through the method of nurturing and using a mysterious organic soul gem, which took on it's own appearance and eventually growed into a full artificial being. During his early years, Noah is initially a shy person due to his spiritual father and mother being the only person he has ever interacted with in his childhood. Due to tragic events in his life, be became insular and hateful due to the loss of hope, but this changed after he is taken in by an unlikely group who defeats him during his maddened rage. Noah also has a unique connection exclusive to him. He has direct connections to Sithis/Padomay himself. Because of his connection to the quintessential form of change, he has the 'ability' to control the Power of the Void and is greatly attuned to the darkness, which is also a contrast to his violent and cruel personality at times. Appearance Noah is an fairly tall man that looks in his 20s with brown unruly hair, light-blue eyes with a slim yet muscular build. When using his unique pool of magicka, his eyes glow gold like a devil's and his skin grows slightly pale. He wears a Master Robes of Destruction with black leather boots and special black gloves. He also wears an hood with a cowl from time to time to conceal his identity whenever necessary. Personality ''"I fight not because I wanted to be the strongest, but to be able to protect all of you, no matter what. Despite all my skills, I feel as I have achieved nothing." - Noah to Minako His calm and cool exterior hides a heart that would fight for his friends. However, Noah struggles to keep himself on the right path, and is constantly tempted by his dark and destructive nature due to his connection to Sithis/Padomay. Oblivious to the fact that Gerun is attempting to seduce him into darkness, he begins to doubt those closest to him, and only recognizes his mistakes after the fact. In his earlier appearances, Noah is a somber character, wrecked and tormented by his self-percieved sins over what he believes as his past failings to save those he cares about. The final straw was realizing his true purpose as the 'Destroyer of Aurbis' and witnessing the death of Minako before his eyes, further hampering him with feelings of hopelessness. He is also shown to be prone to being incredibly violent when concerning the safety of his friends, which is briefly shown when he brutally beaten a girl out of anger and hatred for the latter's attempt to endanger his friends. At times, he shows a professional, no-nonsense attitude, going so far as to scold others over their clumsiness and berating them even when concerning modesty, as he values his duty higher than modesty. He also shows traits of insularity and pessimism, and even an incredibly cruel and sadistic side when in combat against whom he considers as savages and especially egoists, bringing a great negative vibe to him, and causing others to see and fear him as a monster. Despite these negative traits, Noah holds his bond with his friends in high esteem. He is willing to fight for them despite his ties to the darkness, and wishing to help them regardless of his heritage. He also holds Project 14029 nicknamed 'Misaka' in high regard, viewing her as a spiritual sister and treats her as such. Another good personality trait he showed is a strong protectiveness over his friends. He never wanted his friends to feel the pain he suffers and was willing to sacrifice himself for them. He is also shown to be forgiving and willing to atone for his mistakes, reviving Misaka by giving her a great portion of his own soul after the former killed her during his first battle against the latter's party despite the possibility of being destroyed by the Soul Shift. This was also seen again when he performed his second Soul Shift on Maiko, whom he nearly destroyed out of blind anger. Combat "Must I show you?" Noah proves to be a deadly opponent in both close and long range combat and is very versatile. He utilizes various startegies depending on the situation to defeat opponents. Noah employs a unique fighting style consisting of shattering attacks. He utilizes his magic along with destruction spells to attack, hitting at both close and long ranges. This allows him to chain attacks together depending on their timing. One drawback is that using his attacks to strike from incredible distances requires more magicka and concentration. Though they can hit at long-range, Noah needs to be close to his opponent to strike using the physical parts of his attacks, and he dislikes the usage of weapons. One could also surmise that most of his magical attacks are geared for zone control. Abilities Dark Arts Due to his connection to Sithis/Padomay, Noah has access to the Power of the Void, a natureless 'ability' that negates and even denies any and all existence and magic, regardless if formless or not. This made him an incredibly dangerous opponent to face. Some also specualte that he is equal in power in terms with "Wrath" Moonlight depsite having no ability to 'eat' Et-Ada. Magic He is also very skilled in all the schools of magic, an seemingly impossible feat done only because of his training and willpower. Noah also has the ability to pass through the Void itself without being harmed, but to some extent. He can also enhance his destruction spells and physical strikes by 'buffing' them with the Void's power, adding to the strength of his already formidable attacks. He also has the unique ability called "Soul Shift", the process of transferring a portion of his own soul to heal and even revive someone from the dead with the dangerous possibility of his own soul being destroyed. He can also cloak himself with pure darkness, causing damage to nearby enemies that grows more and more severe as time passes, along with utilizing his 'gift' to decimate enemies with slow, but heavy strikes that destroy even the most powerful of defenses. Trivia * Despite being a skiled user in all schools of magic, he is never seen using Conjuration and Illusion magic. * He has an appetite for meat, specifically Venison, Pheasant, and Horker meat. * He is oftenly used as a financial support by his lover and is constantly harassed and teased by the latter, with ridicuous and humorous results. He is also the constantly regular target for pranks and shenanigans by Asciene. * He has an liking of the color white, presumably because of his memories of the flower hairpin he gave to Minako, and later, Asciene. * He has a talent of making flower crowns. * His most favorite activity is spending time with his lover. Roleplays * To a Foreign World - Exploration (Completed) * To a Foreign World - Revenant's Wings (Completed) * A Fleeting Dream (On-going) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Unknown Race Category:Warriors